


The S-E-X Talk

by chromyrose



Series: SASO 2017 [35]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aggressively Bisexual Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bisexual Male Character, Comedy, Coming Out, Confessions, Discussions of sexuality, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: Yamaguchi confides that he thinks he's falling behind when it comes toexperience, and Tsukishima has to set the record straight.





	The S-E-X Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> The prompt for this one was a pair of screenshots from the anime "Kimi to Boku" where two boys share the following exchange: 
> 
> A: "Half of all people have had their first kiss by high school."  
> B: "'First experience' doesn't mean first kiss, it means s-"
> 
> Please note that the characters in this are canonically still 15, and they are discussing sexual fantasies in a very loose sense. That said, there is no sexual content in this fic.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi starts suddenly, his voice small even in the cramped space of Tsukishima’s bedroom. His pencil stopped scratching against the page minutes ago, so Tsukishima has been anticipating a Conversation; to be more accurate, he’s been anticipating it since he first noticed Yamaguchi’s despondent mood during History class.

He hums and puts his pen down to show he’s listening, eyebrows high above the rims of his glasses. When they make eye contact, Yamaguchi flusters and automatically brings a hand to the nape of his neck sheepishly. 

“I overheard Takeda-sensei and Sato-sensei earlier arguing about what schools should teach us about… s-sex,” Yamaguchi confesses, blushing up to the tips of his ears. “A-And Takeda-sensei mentioned that most kids have their first _experience_ before they even get to high school…” 

Tsukishima’s nose wrinkles with disgust, less at the subject matter and more at how easily Yamaguchi lets himself be affected by these things. Flippantly, he turns back to his homework and resumes taking notes.

“I’m sure whatever statistic he was quoting is completely inaccurate. It probably relied on self-reporting, and teenagers are liars.” Tsukishima drawls. “Think about all the people we know; do you really think even a third of them have done anything?” 

His gaze flicks up in time to see Yamaguchi’s thoughtful pout. “Well,” he starts at length. “I think Daichi-san, Asahi-san, and Suga-san probably have. A-And probably Kiyoko-san, too.” Yamaguchi adds, covering his glowing red nose. “Uh… maybe Ennoshita-san? And, um, I know Tanaka-san and Noya-san talk about it a lot, too.“ 

“The more someone talks about it, the less they’ve probably actually done,” Tsukishima points out. “And you named all of the third-years. Just because someone is older, doesn’t mean they’ve done anything. Didn’t your study say it had to be before high school?”

“I-I’m sure Daichi-san got kissed before he got to high school!” Yamaguchi says defensively. “He seems… you know, mature, and stuff.” 

Tsukishima snorts. “Daichi-san definitely didn’t have sex before high school.” 

“Who said anything about sex?!” Yamaguchi hisses urgently, under his breath even though they’re alone in Tsukishima’s house. Tsukishima’s eyebrows go up warily. 

“You did? That’s what it means to have an ‘experience,’ Yamaguchi. A kiss is just a kiss.”

Yamaguchi gazes a bit dumbly at Tsukishima, and Tsukishima can almost hear his brain chugging like a steam engine at full speed as the distinction becomes clearer. When it fully hits, Yamaguchi squeaks and hides his face in his palms. 

“I was just talking about our senpai’s sex lives?” He whines. “And you _let me_??” 

Tsukishima hasn’t particularly felt one way or the other about the conversation, until Yamaguchi’s precise accusation gets under his skin like an itch. “It’s a normal thing,” he insists. “Guys talk about it. I can’t tell you how many times my brother’s tried to get me to talk about it with him.” 

“Really?” Now it’s Tsukishima’s turn to blush, at the wide-eyed, openly curious way Yamaguchi’s searching his face. “What kinds of things does he say…?” 

Tsukishima looks away from the intense innocence of Yamaguchi’s stare. “Just. You know. Mom probably put him up to it, asking what I know, making sure the stuff I know is right, trying to find out if I—“ 

He cuts himself off there, leaving enough said with just the implication, he thinks. Yamaguchi seems to see it as an opening, picking up the sentence, “If you’ve… o-oh. Have you…?” 

“Don’t you think you’d know if I had?” Tsukishima scoffs. Yamaguchi crawls around the low table so he can speak more softly, his eyes wet and glittering. 

“You’d tell me?” He asks, his tone a mix of awe and doubt. Tsukishima feels a little guilty, because obviously he wouldn’t, and he’s pretty sure Yamaguchi knows that. Instead of answering, he brushes past the question. 

“Well, I haven’t.”

Yamaguchi is a little more hesitant with his next question, though not hesitant enough in Tsukishima’s opinion. 

“Have you ever wanted to?” 

Tsukishima pushes his glasses up. “Yeah,” he admits reluctantly. “It’s a normal impulse.” 

“I guess I can’t imagine that… Tsukki fantasizing about sex.”

“Oi,” Tsukishima snaps. “Who said anything about ‘fantasizing’?” 

Yamaguchi giggles. “You did. You also said it’s a normal impulse, but I can’t imagine someone like Kageyama ever…” 

He trails off, and Tsukishima rolls his eyes at his friend before miming gagging. “Please don’t talk about the King’s sex life. Neither part of the freak duo is what anyone would consider normal, so obviously I’m not considering them.” 

“I dunno,” Yamaguchi hums. “Hinata might. He acts very… instinctively.” 

“You’re disgusting me,” Tsukishima says in a deadpan. “Feel free to go home now.” 

“Noooo, Tsukki!” He laughs, throwing himself over his friend’s lap. “Let me stay, I’ll be good.” 

Tsukishima is relieved that the conversation moved to the freak duo and away from his ‘fantasies’ before Yamaguchi draped himself on him. 

“Whether you’re capable of being good is still up for debate,” Tsukishima huffs, nudging his shoulder. Yamaguchi sits up with a pleasant smile. 

“Anyways, wasn’t this about you? You overheard the teachers talking and thought you were, what, falling behind?” 

The smile drops, and Yamaguchi regains the despondent look from earlier in the day. “A little…? It’s not like I don’t think about it… sometimes it feels like I think about it too much.” His cheeks have gone red again with that admission. “L-Like not actually _too_ much, but with too many different people, and…” 

“That’s normal,” Tsukishima says again with just as much authority, although he’s less certain on that front. He’s only really caught himself imagining situations with a few specific people, or nameless, faceless bodies. But reassuring Yamaguchi takes precedence over scientific accuracy for as long as he’s got that humiliated look on his face. 

“…And some of them are _boys_ ,” he confesses in an urgent hush. Tsukishima looks down at Yamaguchi, who is somewhat curled up on himself on the ground and looking back at him with wide, worried eyes. Maybe Yamaguchi’s telling him this because he wants validation and trusts Tsukishima to give it to him without freaking out about it. But Tsukishima is, internally, freaking out about it. 

“Which boys?” He demands a bit brusquely. Yamaguchi looks at the carpet and fidgets with his fingers. 

“Suga-san, Asahi-san, Tanaka-san… Hinata…” Yamaguchi pauses and Tsukishima sees his tongue flick out as he licks his lips. “…Akiteru…” 

“What?” Tsukishima gapes. 

“Andyou.” Yamaguchi concludes with a last rush of breath.

Tsukishima is momentarily speechless. He can feel the heat flooding his face as he finally manages to get out a small, “Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi says slowly, sheepishly. “I know that’s weird, I’m sorry if—“ 

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima interrupts. Yamaguchi cuts himself off mid-sentence and goes tense. 

“Tsu… Tsukishima?” 

He bristles a bit at the lack of his nickname; as much as he dislikes it, Tsukishima can’t really bear Yamaguchi calling him by his full name. “Don’t apologize. Unless you actually regret thinking of me, that is. Was it unpleasant for you?” 

Yamaguchi turns beet red and scowls. He shoves Tsukishima’s arm, not unkindly, and huffs. “Rude, Tsukki…” 

“I’ve thought about you, too,” he confesses, taking advantage of the moment where Yamaguchi is distracted. He gets to watch his expression shift, from the resentful pout to open confusion before understanding dawns on him and Yamaguchi’s eyes and mouth both fall open. 

“O-Oh…” Yamaguchi murmurs. He licks his lip, then shifts a bit closer. “Was it unpleasant for you, Tsukki?” 

“No,” he murmurs back, realizing belatedly that he’s been leaning into Yamaguchi the same way Yamaguchi’s been leaning into him. They’re going to kiss, they’re going to kiss, _they’regoingtokiss_ …

\--

When they pull apart and Tsukishima opens his eyes, Yamaguchi is staring at him with laugh lines around his eyes, his freckles dancing on his face. Tsukishima shakes his head.

“Did that live up to your expectations?” 

Yamaguchi’s smile grows, “Actually, Tsukki, I think I like the real thing better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! You can find me on twitter [@haikyuutiie](https://twitter.com/haikyuutiie).


End file.
